This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:    MRTM mobile remote-owner trusted module    MTM mobile trusted module    PCR platform configuration register    RIM reference integrity metric    RoV root of trust for verification    RTM root of trust for measurement    RTS root of trust for storage    RTV root of trust for verification    RVAI root verification authority information    TCG trusted computing group    TPM trusted platform module
An introduction to MTM can be found in “Mobile Trusted Environment (MTM)-an introduction”, Jan-Erik Ekberg, Markku Kylänpää, Nokia Research Center NRC-TR-2007-015, © 2007 Nokia.
FIG. 1 herein reproduces FIG. 2 of TCG Mobile Trusted Module Specification, Specification Version 1.0, Rev. 7.02, 29 Apr. 2010. FIG. 1 shows a simple example of how a MRTM could be used. The MRTM would itself consist of a subset of the TPM v1.2 plus a set of new Mobile-specific commands designed to support requirements set by Trusted Computing Group, Mobile Phone Work Group Use Case Scenarios, Specification Version2.7, 2005. Additionally a Root-of-Trust-for-Verification (RTV) and Root-of-Trust-for-Measurement (RTM) module would be the first executable running in the runtime environment. The RTV+RTM module would first record a diagnostic measurement of its implementation. After the diagnostic extend the RTV+RTM module would measure and verify a measurement and verification agent executable using the MRTM before passing control to it. This measurement and verification agent then again measures and verifies the OS image before passing control to the OS. This structure allows an implementation of secure boot.
In the above-referenced Version 1 of the mobile specification TCG Mobile Trusted Module Specification, Specification a MTM has dedicated command and function sets to support the secure booting of a mobile device. In the context of revising this specification towards Version 2 the PC (baseline) specification has been augmented with features to access control updates to so-called platform control registers (PCRs) in an attempt to support secure booting directly in the baseline specification.